The invention is directed to a cable sleeve such as for sealing cable joints and including a pipe section and seal members at the face ends having introduction openings arranged in the seal members. Typically, the pipe section is a seamed plastic conduit.
DE-A-24 27 677, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,911, discloses such a cable sleeve, whereby the matching of the introduction openings to the diameters of the cables to be introduced is accomplished by boring out appropriately sized holes. Special cutting tools must be utilized at the place of employment and a corresponding time outlay is thus required. An added expense, the cutting tool must be appropriately serviced.